User blog:Tamlin Lollis Love/Professions - For City Building
This is a list of professions to aid in ciy building. Note there are 4 categories: *Royalty - number depending on area *Nobility/Upper class - number depending on area *Middle Class - 10-30% of settlements, not including nobility *Lower Class - 70-90% of settlements, not including noblility Population generally does not include children, which is generally: 1/2 of middle class population for middle class children and 3/4 of lower class population for lower class children. Most cannot be seen however. Learned Professions Academic/Architectual/Magykal Architect - Usually only at the head of a decently sized building site/company/thing. Usually middle class. Clerk/Scribe - Variable number per institution. Middle class. Cartographer - A maker of maps. Not frequently seen; about 1 for every 1000 people. More than 1 in 1 city would usually stick together. Usually middle class. Engineer - In charge of the construction of towers, bridges, etc. At least 1 at every building site/company/thing and at least 1 per seigeworks. Middle class. Herald/Crier - At least 1 per major noble family and 1 per 100 middle class people. Middle class. Historian/Librarian/Archaeologist - Only where there is a library or site of archaeological or historical significance. Usually middle class. Scholar - Should only be scholars for a valid reason (Schools, Universities, Ruins, etc.). Usually upper class or middle class. Faith Monk/Nun/Priest/Priestess - A variable number per monastery/temple. Usually middle class, but can be both lower class and upper class as well. Law and Government Law-sayer - A specialist in law who, at trials, recites the laws related to the case in question; basically ensuring what happens is in agreement with the law. At least 1 per courthouse. Middle class. Medical Doctor - Usually 1 per every 80-100 middle class people. Usually middle class themselves. Haircutter - Usually 1 per every 20-50 nobles/upper class, thus quite rare. Additionaly 1 in every 200-300 middle class. Middle class. Surgeon - More common than doctors. About 1 in every 50 middle class people and an additional 1 in every 100 lower class people. Middle class or lower class, depending on who they are servicing. Definately at least 1 surgeon for every decently sized military garrison. Professionals Alchemist - Sells potions and ingerdients. Usually middle class. 1 per 200 people. Artist - A painter or a sculptor. Usually middle class. 1 per 100 middle class and 1 per 1 per 20 nobles/upper class. Baker - Usually middle class or lower class, depending on clients. 1 middle class baker per 25 middle class people and 1 lower class baker per 50 lower class people. Blacksmith - Usually middle class. 1 per 100 people and at least 1 per major military garrison. 1 or 2 labourers each. Bookbinder - 1 per 200 people. Middle class. Bowyer - A maker of bows. 1 per 100 people. Middle class. Usually working with about 2 lower class fletchers. Brewer/Vintner - About 2 per brewery/vineyard. Middle class. 5-20 labourers each. Bricklayer - A master in charge of brick production and wall building. At least 1 in each major settlement, plus 1 per 500 people. 10-20 labourers each. Butcher - Usually middle class or lower class, depending on clients. 1 middle class butcher per 50 middle class people and 1 lower class butcher per 100 lower class people. Carpenter - 1 per 40 people. Lower class. Cartwright - 1 per 200 people. Middle class. About 2 labourers each. Chandler - Maker of candles, soap and wax. 1 per 200 people. Middle class. About 5 labourers each. Clothier/Tailor - 1 per 100 people. Middle class. Cobbler - 1 per 50 people. Lower class. Cook - 1 per tavern/longhall/noble house (or more). Lower class. May be middle class and have labourers if working for royalty or nobility. Cooper - 1 per 50 people. Lower class. Court Wizard - 1 per court. Middle class. Dyer - Makes dyes, paints, etc. 1 per 200 people. Middle Class. About 2 labourers. Fishmonger - A seller of fish. Port cities only. Middle class. 1 per 100 people. Fletcher - A maker of arrows. 1 per 50-100 people. Lower class, usually working for bowyers. Furrier/Skinner - Makes fur clothing. 1 per 80 people. Middle class. G'lassblower' - 1 per 100 middle class. Middle class. Grocer - Sells grocery products from farms. Middle class. 1 per 100 people. Hatter - 1 per 200 people. Lower class. Inn Keeper - 1 per tavern, which is about 1 per town, barring cities which can contain a number of taverns. Jeweler/Gem cutter - 1 per 100 middle class. Middle class. About 2 labourers each. Joiner - Maker of furniture. 1 per 100 people. Middle class. About 2 labourers each. Leatherworker/Tanner - 1 per 100 people. Middle class. Locksmith - 1 per 200 people. Middle class. Mason - 1 per 50 people. Lower class. Usually assigned along with about 2 labourers each to a single archirtect and/or engineer. Merchant - 1 per 50 people. Middle class, though some merchants who sell more pricy items are upper class. Moneylender/Banker - 1 per 200 people. Upper class, usually operating from a bank. Potter - 1 per 50 people. Lower class. Shipwright - 1 per major naval thing (fishing guild/harbour station/etc.) Steward - 1 per court. Manages affairs. Middle class. Stabler - Runs a stable, sells horses. Middle class. About 1 or 2 labourers each. Tinker - Mender of small tidbits and shinies. 1 per 100 people. Lower class. Torturer/Excecutioner - 1 per dungeon/place of torture. Middle class Weaver - 1 per 20 people. Lower class, generally women. Workers Butler - Lower class. Generally stays with his masters. Carriage driver - Operates carriage services between nearby cities and for important nobles. Lower class. Farmer - Generally few in cities or towns themselves, but many outside. Lower class, though farm owners/managers are middle class. Ferryman - Operates boat services between nearby ports. Lower class. Fisherman - Only around the coast or lakes. Lower class. Gravedigger '''- Only 1 or 2 per graveyard. Lower class. '''Herdsman/Shepherd - Farmer for livestock. Frequently found around Sudbaya. Lower class. Hunter/Trapper/Poacher - Encountered in Sudbaya's wilderness. Lower class. Labourer - Doers of general work; can be found working for most other professions. Lower class. Maid/Cleaner - Lower class. At least 1 per major establishment. Messenger/Courier - Delivers letters/packages/news all around Sudbaya, including to the player. Lower class. Miller '''- Found at a mill. Middle/Lower class. '''Miner - Found in mines. Can be 5-20 per mine, depending on size. Lower class. Ratcatcher - Catches rats. Lower class. 1 per 100 lower class. Sailor - Lower class. Found in port cities. Not military. Number depends on number of ships and ship types. Waitress - 1 per tavern, more per longhall. Lower class women. Military and Martial Bodyguard - Personal protectors. Includes temple guards and royal/noble guards. Middle class. 1-6 per noble family or important person/family, generally more for royals. Bounty Hunter - An adventurer hunting a person with bounty or after a certain treasure. Middle/Lower class. Guard - Only male, as per Sudbayan law. Middle or lower class. 1 for every 10 people, although half are off duty at any given time. Jailer - Found in jails/dungeons/prisons. Lower class. Mercenary - Usually part of a company. Middle or lower class. Normally travelling in groups. Soldier - Soldier in an army. Male or female. Middle or lower class, though officers are usually upper class/royals/nobles. Sailor - A sailor on a military vessel. Male or female. Middle or lower class, though officers are usually upper class/royals/nobles. Criminals or the Underclass Bandits/Thugs/Muggers/Burglars/Pickpocket/Thief/Smuggler - Often part of a bandit faction or a city gang or a thieves guild. Lower class. Beggars - About 1 per 50 people. Fence/Black Marketeer - Find buyers for stolen goods. Often part of a gang or guild. Prostitute - May be middle class or lower class, depending on clients. May belong to a brothel. 1 middle class per 80 middle class and 1 lower class per 50 lower class. Entertainers Actor/Actress - Usually moving together in troops. Found with their own wagon or with a theatre. Middle class/lower class. Bard - 1 per tavern, possibly more in a longhall - perhaps in a band. Middle or lower class. Dancer - May be found in upper class circles. Middle class. Sources http://abutterflydreaming.com/2009/02/06/100-medieval-careers/ http://arcana.wikidot.com/list-of-medieval-european-professions Category:Blog posts Category:Developement